


Three Cats, Two Men, One Apartment

by wontonto



Series: AkaKen Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, both of them are sentimental bastards don't let them fool you, ish anyway idk, seriously this is so ridiculously and disgustingly domestic, spoilers for timeskip i guess???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonto/pseuds/wontonto
Summary: Keiji and Kenma are packing up their apartment to move to a bigger place and Keiji finds a photograph that holds memories that he'd never forget about.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Series: AkaKen Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903564
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: Akaken Week 2020





	Three Cats, Two Men, One Apartment

Kenma was slouched on the couch, scrolling through his social media, waiting for his husband to get home from work so they could keep packing. Keiji had found a bigger place for them both to have their own offices. They’d always agreed that sometimes they just needed their own space and they would be respectful of that. But, in a two-bedroom apartment, it was hard not to encroach on each other's space. 

Kenma had had to film his videos again sometimes because Keiji had come home unexpectedly and poked his head into Kenma’s gaming room. Keiji didn’t mind being in Kenma’s videos, but Kenma didn’t want Keiji to get stopped on the street by his fans; it was a precaution thing. And Kenma had accidentally messed up Keiji’s important documents in his attempts to clean up multiple times. They weren’t perfect, and they both acknowledged that. 

But together, they could overcome minor hiccups like that, because they always had open communication between the two of them. 

One of their cats, Butter, jumped up onto Kenma’s lap and kneaded his legs before settling down. “Hey, Stinky Butt,” Kenma muttered, running his hand over the orange tabby’s back. Another of their cats, Mr. Hands, came screaming into the room after Butter, and Gregory came trotting after him. 

“Yes, yes, you can’t all have my attention at the same time,” Kenma muttered as Mr. Hands and Greg came up sniffing at his ankles. “You have to wait your turn, Hands Solo.” 

The fluffy gray storm cloud of a cat screamed once again before huffing and walking away to the kitchen. “You already ate this morning, you glutton!” Kenma called after him. “You don’t need more food.” 

An indignant meow came from him and Kenma rolled his eyes. “You’re little shits, all of you,” he said as he shook his head at Greg. “Not you, Eggy, you’re an angel and I love you.” 

Greg cocked his head and stood up on his hind legs begging for pets with a croaked meow. Kenma’s heart melted for a moment before he shoved his phone into his pocket. “C’mere, Egg,” he patted the couch beside him so he could pet both cats. 

The black cat deftly hopped up and curled next to Kenma’s thigh, purring contentedly. Greg couldn’t meow very well, but his purring was Kenma’s favorite. He was a very happy kitty. 

He heard keys jingle in the lock and all three cats perked up before Keiji walked in the door. Mr. Hands sprinted to the front door, slamming into the wall next to it before Keiji opened the door. 

“Is he in the way of the door?” Keiji’s voice came from beyond the door. 

“You’re clear,” Kenma called back. “He’s such a daddy’s boy, I swear,” he rolled his eyes as Keiji cautiously opened the door. 

Mr. Hands immediately curled around Keiji’s ankles, looking up at him expectantly with a scream. “Aw, does somebody need attention? Did Ken not give you enough today, Handy Boy?” Keiji cooed, picking up the cat easily and smooching his head. 

“He’s an attention whore and you spoil him, Keiji,” Kenma rolled his eyes. 

“Like you don’t spoil Egg?” Keiji rolled his eyes, looking pointedly at the two cats lounging on him. 

“Hey, I worked hard today, I deserve kitty cuddles.” 

“So I’m guessing you don’t want mine, then?” Keiji walked right past him, running fingers through Kenma’s long hair on his way to the kitchen. 

“Noooo, Keiji come back I love you,” Kenma whined. 

Keiji laughed. “I’m going to make dinner because you’re a lazy ass who can’t take care of himself, babe.” 

Kenma pouted. “I can too! I even already made dinner!” 

“Oh did you?” Keiji poked his head out of the kitchen, a skeptical look on his face. 

“Yeah! Look in the fridge,” Kenma gently nudged Butter off his lap onto the couch and pattered over to the kitchen. 

Keiji gave Kenma an incredulous look as he leaned against the door frame. “Really? Takeout doesn’t count as actually making it for yourself.” 

Kenma held up his hands and walked over to Keiji. “Hey, I just wanted to have some quality time cuddling with my husband before we keep packing.” He wrapped his arms around Keiji’s waist and looked up at him. “Is that so wrong?” 

Keiji sighed, pressing a kiss to Kenma’s lips as he hugged him back. “I suppose not, but you do realize we’re moving in two weeks, right? We’ve really got to make sure we have everything we need and get rid of the shit we don’t need.” 

“I know, but it’s so tiring,” Kenma whined. 

“Go sit on the couch, you big baby, and we can finish watching that episode of your show.” 

Kenma kissed Keiji’s jaw before flopping down on the sofa again, wiggling his fingers at Gregory to get him to cuddle again. The cat swished his tail and then walked away. 

“Denied by the only one who loves me,” Kenma pouted. 

“That’s how my Hands feels every day because you ignore him,” Keiji smirked as he walked up to the couch with the takeout on plates. 

“I don’t _ignore_ him, he’s just an attention whore and thinks I don’t care. Plus, he's the one who completely forgets I exist when you're here.” 

Keiji hummed as he sat down and Kenma immediately curled into his side, turning on the TV. “Sure, babe. You didn’t already eat, did you?” 

Kenma shook his head, already shoving food into his mouth. 

“...Did you have lunch?” 

Kenma froze for a second, before nodding. 

“You’re such a liar,” Keiji shook his head and pinched Kenma’s side. “You need to take care of yourself better.” He kissed the top of Kenma’s head. 

“I know, I just forgot today, I promise,” Kenma looked up at Keiji. 

“Fine, I’ll forgive you this one time, but once we finish eating we really do need to start packing again.” 

Kenma groaned. “I’m never gonna finish, then.” 

“Then we’re going to stay in this tiny apartment for the rest of our lives,” Keiji shrugged. 

“I don’t wanna.” 

“Then we’re going to have to pack. We can tackle this room tonight, okay?” 

Kenma looked around the room which had a lot of decorations and groaned. “Fine, but only if we can take a shower together later.” 

Keiji rubbed his cheek on Kenma’s hair. “You drive a hard bargain, sir, but I suppose that will have to be enough.” 

Kenma smiled and they watched the rest of the show in silence. 

When the episode ended, Keiji held out his hand for Kenma’s plate, but Kenma grabbed Keiji’s first. “I’ll put them in the dishwasher, you can get started. I also know that you’d sneak treats to the attention whore while in the kitchen and he’s already fat enough,” he rolled his eyes. 

“Aw, babe, you know me so well,” Keiji laughed. “But, thanks.” 

He went to grab an empty box from Kenma’s gaming room and then passed through the kitchen to find Kenma humming while he was doing the dishes. He’d said he’d just put them in the dishwasher, but here he was; washing them by hand. He definitely didn’t want to help pack. Keiji rolled his eyes and put his hands on Kenma’s shoulders before sliding them down his back to his hips. 

“You’re trying to get out of packing, aren’t you?” he asked, his breath hot on Kenma’s neck. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kenma flinched lightly, turning to face Keiji. “I always wash dishes when I’m done with them.” 

“Uh-huh, sure babe,” Keiji rolled his eyes. “The dishes can wait, but the packing won’t.” 

“It will too,” Kenma pouted. 

“It really won’t, honey. We’ve got to do a little bit at a time so we aren’t trying to pack up an entire apartment in three days.” 

“We’ve done it before...” 

“Yeah, and then we complained about it the entire time and swore we’d never do it again, remember that?” Keiji chuckled. “Come on, if it’s the two of us it won’t be so bad.” 

Kenma groaned as Keiji grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the living room. “Can we at least listen to some music?” 

“Yes, babe, anything you want,” Keiji nodded. 

Kenma immediately pulled out his phone and made sure the Bluetooth was connected before turning on his favorite playlist; the one they’d had at their wedding. 

Keiji looked over his shoulder as Kenma grinned. 

“You are _such_ a sap and no one would ever believe me if I told them that you listen to our wedding playlist at least once every week.” 

“Hey, we had a _great_ playlist for our wedding. We have amazing music taste,” Kenma scoffed. 

“Okay, yes, you’re right, but that doesn’t mean you have to listen to it all the time.” 

Kenma pouted. “But it reminds me of the actual day and how handsome you looked.” 

“You say that as if you don’t look at our wedding photo every day,” Keiji rolled his eyes, pointedly looking towards Kenma’s phone. 

“So sue me, that I have our wedding photo as my home screen!” Kenma turned away and started throwing books into the box. “I just love you, okay?” 

“I know, Ken, and I love you too,” Keiji smiled. “We’ll work on packing for fifteen minutes and then we can have a break, okay?” 

“Whatever,” Kenma huffed, shuffling the books in the box around so they’d fit better. 

They worked without talking, but they both sang along softly to the songs playing through their apartment. After fifteen minutes, Keiji swooped over to Kenma and started dancing with him. 

“This was the first song that we danced to as husbands,” Keiji smiled, rubbing his nose with Kenma’s as he leaned down. 

“Hmm, and you call _me_ a sentimental sap,” Kenma smirked, leaning up to press a kiss against Keiji’s lips. “I thought we were supposed to be packing?” 

“I said fifteen minutes and then a break, love. It’s been fifteen minutes.” 

“I suppose a break is good,” Kenma nodded, wrapping his arms more around Keiji’s waist. 

The next hour went by quickly like that, with the two of them packing for fifteen minutes, taking a few minutes for a break and then starting up their packing again. They had to take a bit of a longer break when Gregory got into a tussle with the packing tape and then Mr. Hands decided to have a screaming match with a stray that was outside that he couldn’t even see. Butter also decided that refusing to get out of one of the empty boxes was a good idea; Kenma eventually had to start putting books into the box and almost smoosh the poor cat before he’d get out. 

“Hey, babe, could you give me some tissue paper?” Keiji asked, pulling a picture off one of the high shelves. 

His answer was rustling as one of the cats got into the box where they had the tissue paper to wrap delicate things. 

“I know your name is Egg but you’re not _that_ breakable,” Kenma muttered, taking Gregory out of the box. 

Keiji couldn’t help but laugh at how bizarre their lives had become since getting Gregory. He was their newest cat, but he provided much more entertainment than the other two, that was for sure. 

Kenma jokingly threw some tissue paper over Keiji’s head, before looking at the photo in his hands. “Oh, hey, we still have that?” he asked, draping himself over Keiji’s shoulders. 

"Of course we do, why wouldn't we? It’s been up on the top shelf, though, so I’m not surprised you forgot about it.” 

“Hey, I'm not _that_ much shorter than you,” Kenma flicked Keiji’s ear as he pulled away. “But we should put that somewhere more noticeable in our next place. It has a lot of nice memories.” 

Keiji nodded as he looked at the picture. It was of the two of them after their third and last Fukurodani Academy Group training camp. Taketora had taken the candid photo of them smiling together, their arms wrapped around each other’s shoulders. They hadn't noticed Tora take the photo because they'd been so caught up in each other. Keiji was almost positive, given the flush on both of their cheeks, it was taken when they'd been going to dinner the last day of the camp. That was also around the time that they'd had their first kiss.

Keiji sometimes wondered how they’d been able to be high school sweethearts when they didn’t even go to the same school, and how they'd been able to make it work, but... 

He looked over at his husband, who was struggling with Mr. Hands. He'd climbed to the top of the curtains and Kenma couldn’t reach him. 

“Keijiiii! Stop staring and come help me!” he whined. "These are the good curtains and he's going to kill himself!" 

“And you said you weren’t that much shorter than me,” Keiji laughed as he got up. 

_He wouldn’t change anything about his life. Not a thing._

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2 - Photograph
> 
> did i just use this an excuse to write 2000 words of disgustingly soft domestic fluff??? _yes_  
>  did i not have any idea where this was going to go at first? _also yes_


End file.
